With the growing awareness of the direct link between conscientious oral hygiene and improved dental health, there have been increased efforts by those in all circumstances to institute regular practices for the care and preservation of their teeth. Whereas in earlier times tooth decay and eventual loss were accepted as a given of the ageing process, today even those of advanced age have a rightful expectation of continued possession of their original teeth.
Preservation of teeth from decay, however, is not a matter of incidental or intermittent measures, but is a project requiring daily and perpetual attention and care. The core of an effective regimen of oral hygiene is dally brushing of teeth. Conventional tooth brushes employ an array of tufted bristles disposed at the end of an elongated stick or shaft. For the young and agile, such brushes are entirely adequate, and permit safe and accurate tooth brushing.
Some people, however, lack full hand control, either on a temporary or permanent basis. Arthritis sufferers, those who have experienced trauma to their hands or wrists, and others with sporadic or long-term manipulative difficulties, may find the careful positioning of a stick toothbrush beyond their abilities. They must either forego brushing or brush their teeth haphazardly with conventional brushes, or be required to rely on others for assistance. What is needed is a toothbrush which is easily grasped, even by those of reduced dexterity, which will allow adequate brushing unaided.
Many institutionalized or bedridden persons lack the capacity to brush their own teeth with any tool. For those who must brush the teeth of others, stick brushes are less than adequate, because of the danger that the protruding stick end will strike or damage mouth or gum tissue. For these brush users, a brush which allows noninjurious use and which is particularly adapted for manipulation of the mouths of others is needed.
My earlier U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,143 to a TEETHING BRUSH discloses an advantageous looped brush with particular application with infants and toddlers. What is needed is a brush which further provides control for adults.